Laszlo-108
Major Laszlo-108 (full name Hoban LaverniusThe character's former given name Washburne'''Another tribute to Hoban 'Wash' Washburne. at birth, '''Hoban Laszlo Balázs Tarkov post-adoption, and Laszlo Katona after Office of Naval Intelligence enlistment, also known by designations Sierra-One-Zero-Eight, Codename: HIGH DRAGON'''A tribute to High Dragons, fully grown and impregnated dragons in the Dragon Age universe. and '''Albion Actual) is a commissioned field-grade officer of the UNSC Army, one of the last remaining SPARTAN-II Commandos of the UNSC Defense Force, one of three Leonidan Operatives and a distinguished operator of the Office of Naval Intelligence Delta-4 Division. Hailing from the original class of the SPARTAN-II Program, he served from the waning years of the Insurrection, throughout the entire Human-Covenant War and the following Mandorla and Reclamation campaigns. He then went on Operation: SAVIOUR, an effort by the UNSC to locate the missing Spartan John-117, until the operation was called off in 2596. Following his return from the operation, he assumed the role of commanding officer of Albion Company, one of several companies making up the 117th Special Operations Regiment. Laszlo was born in a rebel hideout in the capital city of Tribute, Casbah, to AlanA tribute to Alan Tudyk, the actor playing Hoban 'Wash' Washburne, as well as providing voice acting for Halo 3 and Halo 3: ODST. and GinaIn honor of Gina Torres, the actor playing Zoë Washburne (née Alleyne), the wife of Hoban Washburne. Washburne, two of the best infiltrators and commandos of the United Rebel Front. For his safety, his parents placed him in an orphanage in Manassas, Reach. Ironically, he was then adopted by Antonin Tarkov, a Major General of the Army and Director of Reach's Colonial Military, and his wife, Yekaterina Tarkova (née Michanova), a university teacher. He then moved with his new family to the New Salgótarján habitat on Csodaszarvas. At the age of six, only weeks after a seemingly inconspicuous meeting with a former student and friend of his mother's, Doctor Catherine Elizabeth Halsey, Laszlo was abducted from his home and taken to a military complex on Reach, where he and 74 other children were officially conscripted into the SPARTAN-II Program, as per Naval Code 45812. For the next seven and a half years, he and the other candidates underwent a rigorous training regimen. Over time, he ended up a member of Brown Team alongside Riker-012, Leonid-144, Maria-062 and Randall-037. In 2525, things took a turn for the worse when the augmentation procedures he and the other candidates underwent rendered him permanently blind and afflicted him with a fatal illness that took his life a few weeks later. However, in reality, he survived; abducted by Rear Admiral Ned Rich, commanding officer of the Delta-4 Division (also known as the Covert Operations Group), as part of Project LEONIDAS and replaced with a flash-clone to cover his tracks. Following his recovery from the procedures, he was entered into the division's ranks as a member of the elite Fade Cell under Lieutenant Colonel Walter Nautilus Cardwell. He quickly proved himself as the cell's single most capable operator after numerous covert missions against the insurrectionists. The discovery of the Covenant Empire sparked a change of priorities regarding his deployments. As the war with the Covenant began to rage, Laszlo fought in the shadows alongside other Fade personnel against the alien juggernaut in numerous engagements (including the Harvest Campaign, the Battle of New Harmony and the Siege of Roost) and proved himself capable of fighting the new threat. In 2540, he was given a commission to Captain and reassigned to Fort Hamill on Tantalus to train the third class of the SPARTAN-II Program, the Ares Detachment. With the support of his new superior, Colonel Griffin Standoff, and former SPARTAN-I Commando Master Gunnery Sergeant Dean Jackson, he trained the fifty candidates in a similar manner to how he himself had been trained to prepare them for their new lives as supersoldiers. In 2548, the candidates underwent augmentations and were fielded soon after. Laszlo then returned to frontline duty, going on increasingly desperate missions assigned by ONI to turn the tide of the war with the Covenant. One of those missions was to recover lost AI research on the formerly UNSC-held world of Aphrodite II. During the mission, he discovered and rallied other UNSC personnel – a black ops agent, Helen Calypso, and two SPARTAN-III Commandos, Jane-B337 and Nessa-B256 – on the planet sent to undertake the same task, and ultimately managed to complete the mission, though at the expense of Jane and Nessa's lives. He continued to fight in the Great War, barely escaping the Fall of Reach in August 2552 along with fellow SPARTAN-IIs Riker-012 and James-007, as well as a SPARTAN-III (Bonnie-A261), going on Operation: WOLF BAIT before returning to Earth, where his Leonidan status was removed and he returned into the fold of the Special Warfare Command to most of his remaining brother and sister Spartans. He and Bonnie were then paired with another Spartan, SPARTAN-II Class II Commando Amanda-208 for the duration of the Battle of the Sol System, undertaking assignments in Greece and on Titan and Luna, and ultimately in the South Pacific. Following the UNSC victory thanks to their new Sangheili allies, Laszlo accompanied a small task force pursuing several Jiralhanae ships throughout the Labyrinth Array, until it achieved a considerable victory in a final battle over Mandorla. After the end of the Human-Covenant War, he took part in the Reclamation Campaign to recover all of humanity's lost colonies and push back the crumbling Covenant. After the Battle of Doisac, he then accompanied his brother and sister Spartans on Operation: SAVIOUR to look for John-117. He stuck faithfully to the operation until it was called off and deemed a failure in 2596. He then headed to Arcturus, where he and the other Spartans began training the candidates of the new SPARTAN-IV Program, taking command of one of the companies, Albion, a position he still holds. He is secretly and unofficially married to Helen Calypso, having struck up a romantic relationship with the latter after the mission to Aphrodite II. Together, the couple had a child, Kalman, whom they handed over to a friend of theirs, Benjamin Reaver, in order to keep the relationship secret and their child safe from ONI. Career Service Vitae Personality & Description Laszlo was considered rather small for a member of his class, not only because his length fell short of that of several larger Spartans such as Sam-034 and Jorge-052, but because he was somewhat slim-shouldered and light-weight. As a result, he wasn't as physically strong or imposing as many other candidates, but in return quite nimble, quick and agile. His more normal-looking build as well as his highly clever mind also made it easier for him to be fielded in infiltration operations – as it made him less likely to arouse suspicion with normal people – making him the best Spartan at blending in with the crowd, together with Fred-104. He also featured curly, dirty blond hair, blue eyes and light-toned skin, all of which served to give him a bright outlook. This was something he often acknowledged and made fun of, calling himself a 'walking sun'. He was also unusual among his Spartan peers by being ambidextrous, showing proficiency in using all four of his limbs to remarkably good effect – though he nonetheless preferred the typical grip while using weapons. By contrast, he preferred to use his left hand for drawing and painting – his favorite pastimes. What set him apart the most from his comrades in the SPARTAN-II Program – with the exception of Will-034 – was his tendency to always maintain the guise of being laidback, calm and highly cheerful, always being one for most kinds of jokes and to smile most of the time. Most of the time, he was also very optimistic, always doing his best to find a bright side to situations, a trait which often got on people's nerves during the Human-Covenant War – a period generally filled with pessimistic outlooks and failing morale for each year the war raged on. Another thing annoying people who knew of him was that he had the tendency to speak of awkward things, regardless of the possible consequences. Adding to this, he always did his best to be friendly with anyone he met, allowing him to interact well with mainstream UNSC personnel while at the same time separating him from the Spartans. In the case of women, he would also occasionally flirt, whether it be part of a mission or not, though in the beginning of his career he was unsuccessful in most of his attempts at such interaction, due to his inexperience with the rest of society by his long isolation from the rest of the world for the duration of the SPARTAN-II Program. He was also incredibly loyal to anyone he acknowledged as a comrade or close friend, being willing to give up everything for their sake when required. Though appearing friendly, charming, helpful, reliable, loyal, humble and honest, Laszlo was also secretly mistrustful of any new people he met – the consequence of being abducted into the SPARTAN-II Program by Doctor Halsey (who he had known beforehand as a friend of his mother's), as well as his many years serving with the Covert Operations Group. While he managed to keep these feelings to himself and out of the way most of the time so as to not hamper his ability to form bonds, it was enough to make him hesitate to trust others, often without reason. Conversely, while behaving humbly and desiring not to stick out when it came to skill in order to have a sense of 'fitting in', he was simultaneously strongly confident in his own abilities – in certain points during his youth almost to the point of having bottled-up outbursts of arrogance. He was also more resistant to attempts of indoctrination than many of his Spartan peers, and thus wasn't as blindly loyal to the UNSC as the majority of them. While he followed orders, he only carried out many of these assignments for the sake of his comrades or the civilians whom he had been called upon to protect, rather than any patriotic feelings to the UNSC itself. As such, he found himself disliking those who betrayed or didn't care about their comrades far more than traitors to the government – something which was occassionally misunderstood by ONI psychiatrists as signs of Insurrectionist sympathy. Another by-product of his mental resistance was that he began to long for a normal life, with a family, a home of his own, receiving pay etc. These feelings were reinforced by his cooperation with UNSC personnel outside of the SPARTAN-II Program. Yet while desiring a normal life, he was also unwilling to actively work towards it, as he found himself unable to handle leaving others to fight without him. These two strong emotions were the source of many of his internal conflicts which he kept hidden with his cheerful demeanor, making him confused as to what he actually wanted or planned for the future. The conflicts only increased in intensity when he began a relationship with Helen Calypso and later had a son with her, as – though he had parts of what could be considered normal for other people, something he had desired for quite some time – he was still unwilling to leave the military, thus making it impossible for him to care for his child, which became a great source of agony to him in the following years. Laszlo had a debilitating phobia of snakesA reference to Indiana Jones, who is also afraid of snakes – which he developed after receiving a bite from a poisonous snake in his youth, which almost led to his death. This phobia almost had him killed much later; he was distracted by the sudden appearance of a loose python snake during an engagement with Covenant soldiers, lowering his guard long enough to be hit by several needler rounds and nearly killing him. Accompanying the snake phobia, he also became unwilling to work with AI constructs with female programming, and would be anxious while in the presence of such AIs. This manifested itself after an incident with the AI Igraine – which led to the death of the pilot of the Spartan's ship (the Morgana), Michelle Sosa, a woman whom Laszlo had been flirting with for some time – though the exact specifics behind the incident remained confidential. Biography Early Life SPARTAN-II Training As per Naval Code 45812, Laszlo and 74 other children were declared part of the SPARTAN-II Program. He was After Riker's attempted cigar-prank which nearly killed Mendez, getting him in trouble with both him and John for putting SPARTANs and Mendez in danger, Laszlo became very disappointed with Riker, not thinking it was a good idea. The discussion heated up and became a loud argument which ultimately resulted in the two best friends breaking away from one another. While Laszlo slowly forgot this, his fear that Riker still harbored a grudge against him prevented him from giving an apology. Augmentation process and cover up In 2525, the SPARTAN-IIs' training was completed, and the last and most dangerous phase could start: the augmentations process. Laszlo, along with all the other 74 subjects, were injected with the following drugs: #'Carbide ceramic ossification': Advanced material grafting onto skeletal structures to make bones virtually unbreakable. Recommended coverage not to exceed 3 percent total bone mass because significant white blood cell necrosis. #'Muscular enhancement injections': Protein complex is injected intramuscularly to increase tissue density and decrease lactase recovery time. Risk: 5 percent of test subjects experience a fatal cardiac volume increase. #'Catalytic thyroid implant': Platinum pellet containing human growth hormone catalyst is implanted in the thyroid to boost growth of skeletal and muscle tissues. Risk: rare instances of elephantiasis. Another risk is to get a suppressed sexual drive. #'Occipital capillary reversal': Submergence and boasted blood vessel flow beneath the rods and cones of subject's retina. It produces a marked visual perception increase. Risk: retinal rejection and detachment. It can also cause permanent blindness. #'Superconducting fabrication of neural dendrites': alteration of bioelectrical nerve transduction to shielded electronic transduction. Three hundred percent increase in subject reflexes. Anecdotal evidence of marked increase in intelligence, memory and creativity. Risk: significant instances of Parkinson’s disease and Fletcher's Syndrome. Unfortunately, Laszlo suffered from the side effect of the third drug, Occipital capillary reversal, and he became completely blind. He was put into the 12 that became crippled of augmentations. This was just what officially happened, however. In reality, Project LEONIDAS Human-Covenant War Battle of Dawn (2530) Battle of Jericho VII (2536) Battle of New Harmony (2537) Battle of New Constantinople (2537) Battle of Rurik (2538) Skirmish at Blue-45 (2539) A short while after the disastrous Battle of Chi Rho, it was made evident that the Covenant wasn't as beaten as some thought. As a response, Laszlo along with Joker Team, were reassigned to the UNSC Celsius, a reconnaissance corvette, in order to travel to the Blue-45 system in an attempt to monitor Covenant activity. However, when they arrived at the system, the Covenant was closer than initially thought. Before the Celsius could hide, the Covenant Frigate Blessed Divination had spotted them, and moved closer to engage. Joker Team was sent to the surface of the nearest asteroid to plant a HAVOK Tactical Nuclear Warhead, in the hope of engulfing the enemy ship in the resulting explosion and destroy it. The Covenant, noticing the humans sent ground forces onto the asteroid, sent several dropships to attack the humans. Laszlo and Dean stayed behind to hold off the incoming hostiles, while the rest of Joker Team proceeded to the point where they would place the nuke. The group successfully held off and defeated the Kig-yar and Unggoy attackers and defeated them. After the short battle, the nuke had already been armed, so the group requested immediate evacuation. They managed to escape outside the blast radius just in time, while the explosion heavily damaged the Covenant frigate, causing it to crash land on the asteroid. Raid on the Blessed Divination (2539) But, despite the fact that the Blessed Divination had its shields and parts of its hull compromised and crash-landed on the asteroid, a considerable amount of its military contingent survived. As the captain of the Celsius, Richfield, deemed these stragglers a threat, no matter how minor, he ordered Joker Team back to the asteroid to raid the crashed ship and wipe out anything in their way. Returning to the surface through the use of drop pods, Laszlo took point in the attack. They ambushed the crashed ship's outdoor patrols, quickly gunning them down. With the outer defenses down, they proceeded into the wreckage, systematically moving through sections and clearing out all pockets of resistance. After half an hour of intense firefights, the ship's few remaining soldiers had retreated to the bridge, planning a final stand. Although initially planning to simply storm the bridge, Laszlo chose to take a different route; climbing through vents and holes in the ship's corridors to get onto the bridge's roof. With a high vantage point, Laszlo ordered the others to storm through the bridge's entrance. Just when they did, and before the Covenant troops could fire back, Laszlo tossed grenades and anti-personnel mines from above, tearing through about half of the hostiles and blowing apart their covers. After that, the fight was ended easily. With all hostiles eliminated, the group was quickly evacuated back onto the ship. With Covenant reinforcements closing in on the system, the Celsius fled as soon as Laszlo and recon got back, leaving the contested system to the Covenant's control. Battle of Miridem (2544) In 2544, the Covenant attacked the world Miridem, where surviving UNSC forces from other battles had entrenched themselves in an attempt to make a stand. Before the actual attack, the Covenant sent a reconnaissance force consisting of a frigate, and secretly, a Stealth Corvette. The UNSC fleet quickly and easily destroyed the single ship, however it kept their attention away from the Stealth Corvette, which easily sneaked through the UNSC formation and sent down its Special Operations contingent with stealth dropships. The spec ops unit started to swiftly take out key UNSC defense positions in a stealthy manner, confusing the UNSC. To respond to the unidentified hostiles, Laszlo and the rest of Joker Team was sent down to the surface to find the enemies and take them out if possible. A while into the mission, the group finally found a group of special operations elites. After a fierce firefight, the elites were dead and Laszlo managed to decrypt the elites' orders in a storage device, discovering their next target; a UNSC motor-pool, where vehicles were kept and maintained for the upcoming battle. Although moving at top speed towards the outpost, the rest of the spec ops forces had already started their raid and destroyed several vehicles. Splitting up in small groups to sweep through and clear the area of hostiles, Joker Team started a long and thrilling pursuit. However, by the time that the final elite had been found and killed, the rest of the Covenant fleet had arrived and Covenant ground forces attacked the motor-pool, destroying most of the vehicles before they could be used and forcing Joker Team and the rest of the UNSC forces present to fall back. As the navy was quickly taken out, the UNSC forces were taken back to the remaining ships and evacuated while the Covenant glassed Miridem, bringing humanity even closer to its demise. After following the standard Cole Protocol procedures, the beaten UNSC forces regrouped at Paris IV. Operation: TEMPUS (2545) For several years, surviving UNSC forces hid at Paris IV, waiting for the inevitable Covenant attack. However, in the meantime, UNSC tacticians busied themselves with finding ways to buy more time. In 2545, the chance came; the Covenant had set up a Listening Post on Miridem's burned surface, trying to monitor UNSC activity. However, Insurrectionists were still hidden in the Miridem system's asteroid belt, and the Covenant had found them. The insurrectionists requested the UNSC's aid as a result, one that the UNSC approved, with the motive that the longer the insurrectionists could resist the Covenant, the longer the Covenant would be distracted. A small battlegroup of two destroyers and two frigates, on which Laszlo and the SPARTAN-Is of Joker Team was also assigned, was sent to the Miridem system. While the battlegroup attacked the Listening post's single sentry ship, Laszlo used a Booster Frame to get to the Listening post. Barely avoiding the defense turrets, he crashed into the base through a set of windows. While hatches closed behind the windows, Laszlo took down the base's outer perimeter guards. He continued through the base, clearing out the corridors from guards, until he finally attacked the control room. The remaining Covenant soldiers fought fiercely, but Laszlo managed to defeat all of them, resulting in the Sangheili Zealot commander to go into a rampage. Despite the fearsome foe's sword and powerful shields, Laszlo managed to fool him to step on a trip mine, killing the Zealot instantly. With the listening post in UNSC hands, it was used to monitor Covenant activity instead. The UNSC battlegroup managed to destroy the sentry ship in orbit, achieving a small, but satisfying victory. However, the Covenant responded quickly, attacking the system with a Medium Carrier and two Destroyers. Despite the combined efforts of the UNSC battlegroup and the improvised insurrectionist fleet, the human forces were taken down with relative ease. The listening post was overrun, forcing Laszlo and the other UNSC personnel to evacuate to the insurrectionist asteroid hideouts, although not before overloading the base's systems, causing a self-destruct. Without the aid of the Listening Post, the Covenant task force was forced to search the Miridem system's asteroids one by one, something that took days. However, after a week, they had managed to take out half the insurrectionist-held asteroids and found the main base of operations for human forces, the asteroid Alius. Deciding not to waste troops by trying to kill all the asteroid's inhabitants, the Covenant ship started plasma bombardment. Laszlo, knowing it would soon be over, stole the rebels' sole Chiroptera-class Stealth Vessel and used it to escape the battle together with Dean, although losing Franco and Vinícius during the escape. When they returned to Paris IV, the operation was nonetheless deemed a success, since the covenant had been delayed for weeks, while Laszlo and Dean mourned their fallen comrades. Siege of Paris IV (2549) Battle of Ballast (2550) Battle of New Jerusalem (2551) Battle of Reach (2552) Operation: WOLF BAIT (2552) Battle of Epitaph (2552) First Battle of Earth (2552) In November, Regret's Taskforce attacked Earth. Regret immediately ordered his ships to send Boarding Crafts to destroy the MAC Orbital Stations from the inside with bombs and Anti-Matter Charges. Laszlo was deployed at one of the more important and attacked stations, Washington Station. Slightly before he arrived, New York and Ottawa Stations had been destroyed, and if Washington was too, it would open a hole for the entire Covenant Taskforce to bypass the defense grid. Laszlo and the Marines and ODSTs onboard fought like beasts, but they were finally forced to evacuate to the center of the station. During their evacuation, the Covenant boarders began to carry their bomb and two Anti-Matter Charges into the station. Laszlo was sent out into the hordes along with some willing Marines and ODSTs to remove the threat of the explosives. After a while of hard firefights, Laszlo and his group found and disabled the first Anti-Matter Charge. They were almost pushed back again, though, when Covenant reinforcements arrived. Laszlo had to sneak to the bomb through the station's maintenance access ways. He eliminated the guards and disabled the bomb. However, the last Covenant onboard panicked, and activated the other Anti-Matter Charge at the edge of the station. Most of the station was disabled, but the MAC Gun survived. Laszlo then went into one of the airlocks and took a Human-Entry Vehicle to the surface. At the ground, he only fought briefly, and was sent to recover what was thought to be a Covenant AI. He fought multiple lances of Covenant before he could finally reach his target, only to discover that it was a trap by the Covenant. Through his cleverness, however, he managed to get out of the trap and kill the Zealot responsible. He then hijacked a Phantom Dropship back to headquarters in Washington. Second Battle of Earth (2552) The First Battle of Earth was won by the UNSC shortly after Regret's carrier and the UNSC In Amber Clad left for Installation 05. Repairs were made to Washington Station and many other damaged MAC Orbital Stations. Some cities, like Mombasa, had been devastated during the battle. The UNSC started to reinforce the positions of the remaining cities, waiting for the coming Second Invasion. And later that month, more Covenant forces arrived. Full-scale invasions started, and victory for the Covenant seemed inevitable. Despite this, the UNSC continued to fight. Laszlo and the present Marine Companies heavily reinforced Washington, along with local Colonial Militia. When the first Covenant forces arrived, The UNSC had a total of 10,000 soldiers, of which 4,500 were Marines and ODSTs. Another 4,000 was Colonial Militia, and the final 1,500 were people from the city willing to grab weapons to help defend their home. At the start of the battle, the Covenant had a total 15,000, 5,000 more than the human defenders. Due to the patriotic spirit of the soldiers, and the morale boost Laszlo gave with his presence, the UNSC defeated this Covenant Army, who fell back with heavy casualties. The UNSC had too suffered heavy casualties, though, and only around 4,600 soldiers remained. Next day, a new Covenant force, this one counting around 12,000 soldiers, and consisting mostly of Jiralhanae, arrived and assaulted the city. The sheer amount of enemies was too much, and most of the UNSC soldiers were overwhelmed. The remaining defense forces, Laszlo included, prepared for a final stand at the White House, the old President building. The Covenant attacked, and despite indescribable bravery from the Marines and soldiers, they started to fall. Luckily, a Sangheili taskforce appeared in direct orbit above the city at the last second and sent down dozens of Phantoms to aid the defenders. With the reinforcements, Laszlo successfully led the combined army to victory against the Loyalist force. The Loyalists did not pay any more attention on Washington after that, and instead deployed their forces near Mombasa and Voi, around the Ark Portal. Rebuild Era The Labyrinth Array (2552-2553) Battle of the Aperture Relic Battle of Magus Battle of Pyre Battle of Mandorla Battle of the Vanishing Mercy (2553) In 2553, Laszlo was brought onboard the Separatist Ship known as the Vanishing Mercy, together with an ONI expedition. The ship would take them to Sanghelios, so that ONI could study the Sangheili at a closer look, as well as establishing a human embassy on the planet to improve relations between humanity and the Sangheili. During the slipspace journey, however, the ship was jammed by a hiding Loyalist Carrier, and Vanishing Mercy had to jump out of slipspace. There, the Loyalist Carrier attacked the cruiser, and after a while of evasive maneuvers, the shields collapsed. The Loyalists then deployed dropships into the Cruiser's Hangars, and Brutes swarmed in. Laszlo was called in to help defend the ship. He took some Sangheili weapons and then attacked the intruders. The Loyalists' numbers were overwhelming, but Laszlo and the Elites held their ground. Meanwhile, Vanishing Mercy managed to destroy the Loyalist Carrier, thereby removing the Jiralhanae's transport. Many of the Grunts panicked and went over to the Sangheili's side, while the remaining Brutes couldn't do anything but await being found and killed by the Elite Strike Teams. After an additional hour, all enemy contacts were eliminated, and Vanishing Mercy continued on their course for Sanghelios. The Sanghelios Conspiracy (2553) Suban Terrorists (2554) Cleansing of Qikost (2554) Operation: SAVIOUR (2554-2562/2563-2596) Salvation's Trove Infestation (2562) First Battle of Salvation's Trove Second Battle of Salvation's Trove Third Battle of Salvation's Trove Necros War SPARTAN-IV Trainer (2600) Operation: DEVIANT (2610) After the SPARTAN-IVs graduated, Laszlo took command of Albion Company when they were revealed to be receiving their first mission, as part of OPERATION: DEVIANT. The mission took the Spartan-IVs to a sector of Kig-Yar Pirate bases. Albion Company were part of the initial group that entered the territory and split up platoon-wise in order to retrieve as much information as possible about the bases to make the upcoming assaults easier. Albion secured computers, downloaded data and intercepted radio transmissions, providing great aid to the rest of the Spartans. After the mission was over, Albion was able to hand over a great deal of data about the Pirates and their operations to Section Three. RP:Operation: WARDOG (2614) Operation: REAPER (2614) Operation: HELLFIRE (2615) Third Battle of Linna (2616) Final Battle (26??) Timeline Divergence The Saulosian Campaign Pre-Campaign In-Campaign Post-Campaign Mattiverse Decorations Promotions Equipment Weapons Human-Covenant War *'SRS99 series:' The SRS99 is a series of anti-matériel rifles that serves as the UNSC's primary sniper rifles. Laszlo early on found a liking to the weapons and became quite adept with them (though nowhere near Linda's level). **'SRS99C-S2 AM:' In service between 2525 and 2552. It features a night-vision scope for night-time accessibility, although its normal scope and handle became outdated during the later years of the war. **'SRS99D-S2 AM:' In service between 2552 and 2559. It replaced the 99C-model in late 2552, featuring an improved scope and gripped handle. **'M99 SASR:' Better known as the Stanchion Rifle, it used the same technology used in Mass Drivers and MAC cannons, though on a much smaller scale. Although designed for eliminating explosive ordnance at a distance, it also works very well against infantry and light vehicles. *'M6 Series:' The M6 is a series of personal defense weapons developed by Misriah Armory. It has been in service almost 140 years with little changes made. Laszlo quickly mastered using the M6 series, becoming proficient and even unmatched in using them compared to other SPARTANs. **'M6C PDWS:' In service between 2525 and 2552. It is noted to be weaker than other models, although it could also be produced in larger numbers. It is largely ineffective over long or medium ranges and against shielded combatants, but efficient at close range against unshielded enemies. ***'M6C/SOCOM:' In service between 2552 and 2568. It is also known as the M6S or Automag. It's an upgraded version of the M6C used by Special Forces. It features an integrated sound suppressor, muzzle brake and a laser aiming module, along with a smart-linked scope and a higher rate of fire. *'W/AV M6 G/GNR:' Better known as the Spartan Laser, this weapon is the UNSC's first ground-based, man-portable, anti-vehicle, directed energy weapon. It is extremely powerful, able to disable most enemy vehicles and aircraft with a single hit. Due to the weapon's rarity, Laszlo's deployment with the weapon was rare, although he found it impressive nonetheless, and also thinks it has a symbolic value because John-117 used it against 343 Guilty Spark in the final battle on the Second Installation 04. Necros War *'M113 SPR:' Designed for urban or closed environments, Laszlo early took a preference for this rifle upon creation, as it was smaller and more robust than the standard SRS99. As a consequence, many snipers and designated marksmen in Albion Company are very adept with the rifle as well. *'M1091 SRS:' Although he preferred the M113, Laszlo would occasionally use the M1091 SRS whenever he needed maximum accuracy and more power than the M113 could provide. It features a very high caliber, making the recoil significant, although it poses little problem for SPARTANs. *'M99C SASR:' As with the M1091, Laszlo would occasionally use the M99C SASR, the new Stanchion rifle, mostly for explosive ordnance disposal and anti-vehicle/personnel missions. *'M6L/S PDWS:' The newest in the M6 series, the M6L PDWS/Suppressed variant became Laszlo's favorite weapon, usually carrying one with him at all times. It is much like its predecessors, only weighing less and being more durable, making it less of a burden. *'W/AV M6B G/GNR:' Being the second iteration of the Spartan Laser, its deployment was rare, although it was a highly effective weapon. *'MX12 DIER:' This rifle, better known as the Ion Rifle, is a relatively new joint Human-Sangheili made weapon. It is used primarily as an experimental anti-vehicle weapon, although it only does efficient damage on lighter vehicles. Despite the fact that he found it fascinating, Laszlo used the weapon rarely, mainly because it is a prototype weapon. *'MX9 EMP:' Created with assistance from the USR, it is humanity's first efficient EMP grenade for anti-vehicle purposes, although they can be used on electronics in general to great effect, making it an important tool for Laszlo and Albion Company during their missions involving electronics or enemy vehicles. Armor *'Body Suit:' Laszlo used this simple body armor during his first missions for Section One. Although protective, it couldn't take much punishment before breaking, and certain types of ammunition could easily tear through it. Coupled with it being hard to repair in the field and uncomfortable to wear, it was replaced as soon as possible with more reliable armor systems. *'ODST Battle Armor/Recon Variant:' Laszlo used the ONI Recon variant of the ODST Battle Armor for his more public missions where interactions with other UNSC forces couldn't be avoided, as part of his new false identity during his time with Section One. The suit, in addition to the standard Battle Armor's features, weighed less and featured other systems, such as radiation reducers, to be more stealth-oriented. *'MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor Mark IV:' Used on most of Laszlo's covert operations, the Mark IV MJOLNIR was the best suit available in the starting years of the Human-Covenant War. It featured performance enhancers that increased speed, endurance, agility, strength and decreased reaction times, although they could only be worn by the SPARTAN-IIs because of their special augmentations. **'MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor Mark IV/V Variant:' A variant of the standard Mark IV MJOLNIR armor designed to support its wearer in vacuum environments, including features to improve exo-atmospheric endurance and mobility in zero-gravity. Laszlo used the armor during his covert EVA operations, usually against insurrectionists or pirates. *'SPI Armor:' Laszlo used both versions of the Semi-Powered Infiltration Armor during his time in Section One, although only on missions where extreme stealth was required. Though more advanced than the ODST armor, it was far inferior to the MJOLNIR armor, and could only take a few blows before failing. However, it featured imperfect photo-reactive panels that mimic the surrounding textures, the UNSC equivalent of the active camouflage used by the Covenant. *'HAYABUSA Powered Assault Armor:' The HAYABUSA Powered Assault Armor was the product of Project HAYABUSA, a rival project to MJOLNIR. It included advanced material to reduce its weight by a full third, making it an effective self-contained power armor. Laszlo tested the suit for RKD to make sure it worked flawlessly. Although the tests were successful, the armor wasn't issued to the other spartans due to cost restraints. *'MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor Mark VI/O Variant:' This armor is a variant of the standard MJOLNIR Mark VI Powered Assault Armor, incorporating designs from the SCOUT and RECON projects into a customizable stealth suit. Although only prototypes by 2552, they were issued to Laszlo and Jared, another Leonidan and customized for their preference. In addition to the reduction of IR signatures, reflective surfaces and Cherenkov radiation emission, Laszlo customized his prototype to be more infiltration and technology-based stealth as opposed to Jared's pure reconnaissance-oriented armor. Quotes and Conversations Conversations Quotes Trivia *The given name is a tribute to the Machinima maker D-Laz/Lemur Gimmick. *Certain aspects of the character was based off of Hoban 'Wash' Washburne, a character of the Firefly TV series, including his appearance and ONI codename. *His fighting specialties are heavily based on the Mass Effect player class 'Infiltrator', a class which combines proficiency with long-range weapons (pistols and snipers) with technological abilities. *The author of this article and Lordofmonsterisland, author of Riker-012, have recently been in a state of friendly competition in who's Spartan article will be the longest. Currently, Lomi and Riker hold the lead :P *'Katona' is a popular Hungarian surname, meaning 'soldier', a pun on his career. *The author struggles with a love-hate relationship with the article, occasionally wishing nothing more than redo the whole article into a different character, while being okay with it on other occasions. Gallery File:Lavernius.png|Laszlo out of armor. File:LazRecon.png|Laszlo in his ODST recon armor. File:LazMark IV.png|Laszlo in his Mark IV MJOLNIR armor. File:LazBoD.png|Laszlo during the Battle of Rurik, protecting six-year old Jane Novikova. File:Laz3.png|Laszlo accompanying several Marines. File:LazBattle1.png|Laszlo flying a Hornet away from an exploding Scarab. File:LazBattle5.png|Laszlo sniping with the help of an ODST spotter. File:LazLabyrinth.png|Laszlo inspecting a piece of Forerunner architecture on Mandorla. File:Laz4.png File:Laz5.png File:Laz7.png File:Laz8.png File:Laz9.png File:MATTPICSPEC.jpg File:MATTPICTURE.jpg File:Laz.png File:MjolnirV(D).png File:LazX.png References Category:Matt-256/UNSC Personnel